


Fresh

by ShitpostingfromtheBarricade



Series: Shitposting's Writuary 2020 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fantine Pov, Ficlet, Writuary, Writuary 2020, ambiguous era, first encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitpostingfromtheBarricade/pseuds/ShitpostingfromtheBarricade
Summary: Fantine arrives in Paris for the first time.
Relationships: Fantine/Félix Tholomyès
Series: Shitposting's Writuary 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Fresh

Paris is unlike anything Fantine could have imagined.

For one thing, she has never seen so many people in one place in her life. In her village, even nameless as she had been, it would have been impossible to get truly lost underfoot. Here, however, with so many busy, important-looking people, Fantine gets the distinct impression that she could be anyone, if she truly wanted.

And _oh,_ how she wants.

A slip of paper with the name and address of a man to talk with about work resides securely at the bottom of her drawstring bag, if she can just find someone who can read it and direct her–

A hard force nearly topples Fantine, leaving her dazed and mildly disoriented as she searches for the source.

“I’m so sorry, are you all right?” a kindly voice asks, two hands extending to rest on her upper arms and steady her.

“Yes, I–I do believe I am.” Capable of standing on her own now, she brushes the hands away.

“What are you called?”

“Fantine,” she responds, finally meeting the eye of her unwitting assaulter. “And you?”

A smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth as he gives a shallow bow. “Call me Félix.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments, or you can reach out at my [tumblr](https://shitpostingfromthebarricade.tumblr.com). :)
> 
> Original post [here](https://shitpostingfromthebarricade.tumblr.com/post/190006406904/writuary-prompt-fresh).


End file.
